


Impasse

by Waterfall



Category: Doctor Who, Lie to Me - Fandom
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal Lightman needs to know, but the Doctor ain't talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Impasse  
> **Fandom:** Doctor Who/Lie To Me  
> **Characters:** The Ninth Doctor and Cal Lightman  
> **Word count:** 168  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Prompt:** #040 - Sight  
> **My crossovers 100 LJ table:** [Can be found here](http://waterfall8484.livejournal.com/99356.html).  
> **Disclaimer:** The characters and locations portrayed here are not mine. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Lie To Me belongs to Samuel Baum and Fox Television. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.   
> **Author's Notes:** Spontaneous drabble to boost my amount of tweets with #beatcancer in them, since $0.01 is donated to cancer research for every #beatcancer tweet today. The Doctor Who part was a given, but my friend vell_delarose suggested Lie To Me, Nine, and Lightman. Enjoy!

They'd been looking at each other for the better part of five minutes, and Cal Lightman was moving from frustration towards pure rage. The almost-skinheaded man across from him obviously knew something about what had caused several spontaneous combustions earlier in the day, but he wasn't talking. Not even with his face or his body - something that Lightman knew to be close to impossible.  
"People are dying out there!" he snarled, only inches from his opponent. Tugging at his leather jacket, the man nodded curtly.  
"I know. And the sooner you let me out of here, the sooner I can stop it."  
Lightman laughed.  
"Do you think the FBI will let a suspected terrorist just walk out of here?"  
"Yes."  
The surety in the man's voice stopped him cold. A reaction at last!  
"And why would they do that?" he asked, eyes fixed on the man as his impassive face blossomed into a manic grin.  
"Because when I tell you what's _really_ happening, you'll know it's the truth."


End file.
